Fifteen
by EmmettRocksMySocksOff
Summary: Isabella Hale is almost your typical fifteen year old. She is about to enter high school but what secret does she have that makes her...abnormal? Sucky summary Lol-----PROLOUGE UP FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

ANother story of mine. I'll update my other's soon but I got writer's block lol.

Disclaimer:::I own nothing but my cute little hamster. If I owned Emmett, and Rosalie didn't mind then I'd be the happiest girl in the world!!!! Lol ;p

* * *

-Fifteen-

The very first day of high school. Right here, and right now my future begins. The rest of forever. The place that will change it all. Are you ready to take a ride with me? If so, hop in and let's go. This ride will get bumpy and we may get lost along the way but in time we'll make it.

There will be times when you want to stop the ride or maybe take a break from one of life's many road trips, but another part of you will urge you to go on. Strive to do the best. Eventually this trip will be over and you just might wish you could do it all over again.

My name is Isabella Marie Hale, I am adopted by the Cullen's, the only family I've ever known, and I am fifteen. I have a big secret to tell you, as well. My family? There not normal.

My mother? She's in high school, same as my father. The secret? Everyone in my small family, only seven of them, are vampires. My dilemma? I'm going into high school with said family. Can I survive? I'm not thinking so. Maybe my grandpa can give me some anxiety pills. But what do you say? Will you take the ride with me?

* * *

Review and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

-Fifteen-

Here is Chapter one people!

I'll update soon loll

* * *

July 30, 2002

Why don't we start from...like age, I don't know, how about birth? We'll get to high school soon but a story like this needs background Info, right?

--------------------------------------

It all started on the night of September 12, 1987. I've only been told this stuff so sorry if I don't go into complete details, alright?

My birth mom, Whatever her name may be, was lying in a hospital room, miserable and about ready to kill my birth dad. She was only dilated a few centimeters and she was nowhere close to having me yet. My adoptive grandpa, Carlisle Cullen, had been my mom's doctor. He told me that my mother had wanted me, but she was only sixteen and felt that I needed a more stable environment. But I came out on the 13th, a Friday no less.

I knew that was a bunch of crap, because I went searching to meet my mom just last year. She was with a man named Phil who taught little league baseball and they had four model-like kids. My birth dad, Charlie Swan, was still living in Forks, Washington as chief of Police.

Anyway, to move a little quicker, Carlisle brought Rosalie, Alice, and Esme to the hospital to see me because I guess I was an adorable baby? Who knows in my family. But Rosalie fell in love with my little baby self and wanted me more than anything, even her husband Emmett. But dad-(Emmett)-said he was okay with that.

My family is a complicated one. Like I said, they're all vampires forever frozen at different ages. Let's start with my grandparents.

Carlisle, my grandpa obviously, was born in London in the 1630's or maybe 1640's. He was only about 23. He was changed on a vampire hunt. He said he stayed in a cellar for three days, trying to be absolutely quiet while the fire he talked about burned through him. He worked mostly in hospital's, working on his resistance for human blood, because he didn't want to kill innocent human beings. So he started feasting on animals, kind of like vegetarians.

Next in Grandpa's 'family', was Edward. He was my best friend, yet just like an over-protective big brother. This was in 1918, and Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza in Chicago at the young age of 17. Sometimes I think that's why his hair always looks wind blown, because he's from the windy city.

After Edward, came Esme. She was only 26 and she had suffered enough heartbreak for a lifetime. I didn't really ask about her story but I knew it had to do with her little baby boy dying. And that she 'fell' off of a cliff. I suspect it was attempted suicide though.

Um, the next part is a little hazy. I was told this story so long ago but I still didn't like to think of the fact my own mother was raped. So let's leave it there. My mom, Rosalie, was turned when she was 19 years old, I think. And my dad was turned a few years after when my mom saved him from a bear attack.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came on their own sometime in the 80's? Or maybe earlier, I'm not sure. But uncle Jasper and I were really close because I loved history and I loved to read. He was born in the 1800's and was involved in the civil war! But he lived the traditional vampire life for over a hundred years so there were times when it was hard for us to hang out together.

And last but not least, in 1987 along came yours truly. Rosalie convinced grandpa to let her and emmett adopt me and this is were we are now. They posed as teenage parents until I got too old for it to be believeable. We lived together with grandma and grandpa for a while and sometimes we would live together just the three of us.

But right now we were ALL posing as high school students (minus me because I was the real deal.)

---PRESENT TIME---Alaska-

Right now, my mom is brushing my hair while I have a mini-nervous breakdown. I had never been to a school larger than 237 students! And the school we were going to had over a thousand. I really hate living in a semi- big town.

How does my family handle this over and over again?!

* * *

**Sorry for the wait again!!! I really don't deserve such faithful readers!!! Please read and reveiw and I'll update all my other stories by at least Saturday!!!!**


End file.
